Eroticella
by pandorrra
Summary: Was passieren kann, wenn man sich wider besseren Wissens in den Kellern hreumtreibt....


Disclaimer: Mir gehört nur meine Fantasie und die kleine Kathleen, der Rest unserer geliebten JKR! Danke für's ausleihen ;)

Now: enjoy!

* * *

"_Professor? …Professor?…. Sir, sind Sie hier?", doch es kam keine Antwort. Dunkelheit überall um sie herum, es roch feucht, nach Keller, nach dem Kerker, der ihr schon in Licht gehüllt Gänsehaut über den Rücken laufen ließ, weil er einen ganz bestimmten Bewohner beherbergte. "Bitte, Sir, wenn Sie hier sind, sagen Sie doch etwas!" Aber es blieb immer noch still um sie herum. Ein kalter Wind strich über ihren Nacken. Oder war es gar nicht der Wind, sondern der Atem eines Monsters, welches sich von hinten an sie herangeschlichen hatte?_

_Sie wagte nicht, sich umzudrehen, konnte kein Geräusch um sich her wahrnehmen, außer dem Pulsieren ihres Herzens, welches fast zu zerspringen drohte. Plötzlich wurde sie von hinten gepackt. Zwei starke Arme schlangen sich um ihren Körper, hielten sie fest. Der Atem in ihrem Nacken war warm und löste Schauer aus, die über ihren ganzen Körper wanderten. Dann biss etwas in ihren Hals und sie fing an zu schreien…_

_Kathleen erwachte schweißgebadet aus ihrem Alptraum. Schon wieder, derselbe Traum, den sie schon letzte Nacht hatte. Und was sie sehr beunruhigte war die Tatsache, dass die meisten ihrer Träume der letzten Wochen sich als Visionen herausgestellt hatten. Ob es nun darum ging, dass sie demnächst ausgefragt werden solle, oder irgendetwas mit ihren Schulkameraden passieren würde, bei dem sie Zeuge sein sollte, fast alles war vorher in ihren Träumen. Trelawney hätte das sicherlich gefallen, aber dieses Fach hatte sie als erstes wieder abgelegt. Sie hielt im Allgemeinen nicht viel von solchen Dingen, war eher praktisch veranlagt, lernte viel, aber mit Glaskugeln und Kaffeesätzen hatte sie nicht viel am Hut. Da kamen diese Träume nicht gerade gelegen._

_Doch was hatte es nun mit diesem auf sich? Sie war in ihrem siebten Schuljahr und würde sicherlich nicht mitten in der Nacht in die Kerker gehen, also konnte dieser Traum nicht der Zukunft entsprechen. Abgesehen davon, dass sie die Kerker absolut unheimlich fand, egal bei welcher Tages- und Jahreszeit, hatte sie nicht die geringste Lust, ihrem verhassten Lehrer für Zaubertränke zu begegnen. Dieser nannte die Kerker sein Reich und war dort um diese Uhrzeit so sicher auf Patrouille, wie ein Avada Kedavra tödlich._

_Dennoch konnte Kathleen ihrer angeborenen Neugier nicht widerstehen und schlüpfte aus dem Bett. Alles in ihr sträubte sich gegen einen mitternächtlichen Ausflug, alles schrie nach Vorsicht, Vernunft. Doch, und sie konnte sich nicht erklären, woran das lag, sie musste hinuntergehen. Ein unbestimmtes Gefühl zwang sie geradezu dazu, sich in Bewegung zu setzen. Dieses Gefühl war gerade mal gegenwärtig genug, um einen Impuls auszusenden, der sie nach ihrer Robe greifen ließ, damit sie nicht nur mit einem dünnen Nachthemd bekleidet durch die kalten Gänge huschte. Die junge Frau schlich sich aus dem Ravenclaw Gemeinschaftsraum und dann die Stufen Richtung Kerker hinab. Zuerst war sie noch versucht, mit einem kleinen __Lumos _Licht zu schaffen, überlegte es sich aber anders und so gewöhnten sich ihre Augen schell an das halbdunkel der Gänge in denen sie sich bewegte.

Obwohl die Treppen auch bei Nacht ihrer verwirrenden Tätigkeit nachgingen, fand sich Kathleen schnell in den Kerkergemäuern wider. Auf ihrem Weg hierher musste sie niemandem ausweichen, nicht einmal Peeves. Das Schloss schien wie ausgestorben zu sein, kein Lehrer, keine Geister, selbst die Bilder waren unheimlich ruhig.

Hier unten war das Dunkel, in dem sie sich bis jetzt noch relativ gut zurecht gefunden hatte, einer absoluten Schwärze gewichen, in der sie sich nur an den Wänden entlang tasten konnte. Doch noch immer wagte sie nicht, mit Hilfe der Zauberei Licht zu schaffen. Dann hörte sie Schritte. Zunächst leise, in einiger Entfernung, doch sie wurden schnell lauter, kamen näher und genau auf Kathleen zu. Alles in ihr verkrampfte sich, denn hier unten rechnete die junge Schülerin nur mit zwei Personen, Mr. Filch oder, was wahrscheinlich noch schlimmer war, Professor Snape. Eine plötzliche Panik überkam sie und sie verfluchte innerlich ihre verdammte Neugier. Sie hätte den Traum ignorieren können, einfach umdrehen, weiterschlafen. Was hatte sie sich nur dabei gedacht??? Sie drückte sich nah an die Wand, versuchte ihre Atmung auf ein Minimum zu reduzieren, was ihr soweit auch gut gelang, doch ihr Herzschlag drohte sie zu verraten, so laut wie er in ihren Ohren dröhnte.

Die Schritte waren nur noch wenige Meter entfernt. Sie hielt die Luft an, für eine Flucht war es nun zu spät und wenn sie sich jetzt nicht mehr bewegte, hatte sie vielleicht Glück und die Person, zu der die Schritte gehörten, würde sie nicht bemerken. Aber Kathleen wäre nicht Kathleen, wenn sie nicht vom Pech verfolgt werden würde, zumindest was diese Dinge anging.

Doch die Schritte zogen an ihr vorbei und verhallten langsam, als sie sich wieder entfernten. Kathleen atmete aus, drehte sich in die Richtung aus der sie gekommen war und wollte nur noch weg. An das kalte feuchte Gemäuer gestützt suchte sie sich den Weg zurück, als sie wieder Geräusche hörte. Doch diesmal keine Schritte. Sie konnte nicht sagen, was es für Geräusche waren, aber sie blieb zu Sicherheit stehen und lauschte. Das Rauschen in ihren Ohren war allerdings das einzige, was sie ausmachen konnte. Gerade als sie dachte, sie hätte sich das ganze nur eingebildet, spürte sie einen Luftzug in ihrem Nacken. Alles in ihr war in Alarmbereitschaft, die Härchen auf ihrem Körper stellten sich auf und eine sehr ausgeprägte Gänsehaut überzog ihre Arme, ihren Nacken, bis hinunter zu ihren Fußspitzen. Gerade als sie beschlossen hatte, das es wohl klüger wäre weiter Richtung Ravenclaw Gemeinschaftsraum zu schleichen, wurde sie von hinten gepackt. Sie schrie auf, doch im selben Moment wurde eine Hand fest auf ihren Mund gepresst. Sie versuchte, sich zu wehren, doch der Arm, der sie festhielt, war wie ein Schraubstock um ihre Taille gelegt. Der Körper, der sich von hinten an sie presste, war groß und stark. Sie versuchte, sich wieder zu beruhigen, ihre Atmung unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

Als eine Tiefe dunkle Stimme an ihrem Ohr erklang, blieb ihr Herz stehen.

"Miss Starfield, welch eine angenehme Überraschung, Sie hier anzutreffen."

Snape!

Er ließ sie los, drehte sie herum und als sie ein Schnipsen wahrnahm, fing die Fackel neben ihr mit einem kleinen _Plopp _Feuer. Sie zuckte zusammen, als sie in die schwarzen furchteinflößenden Augen ihres Professors blickte, die sie zu verschlingen drohten.

"Ich nehme an, sie haben eine interessante Erklärung für ihr Erscheinen hier in den Kerkern, mitten in der Nacht, während welcher Sie eigentlich in ihrem Bett sein sollten und von ihren bevorstehenden Abschlussprüfungen träumen."

"Professor, ich…"

"Ja Miss Starfield?!"

"Es tut mir leid, ich weiß auch nicht…"

"Sie _wissen_ nicht, warum Sie hier sind? Sagen Sie mir bitte nicht, dass Sie schlafwandeln, das wäre doch eine Ausrede, die ganz und gar unter Ihrem Niveau ist. Und ich nehme an, Ihnen ist klar, was für ein Licht das ganze hier auf Sie wirft. Die Schulsprecherin von Hogwarts schleicht sich Nachts durch die Gänge. Denken Sie etwa, dieses Amt würde Ihnen besondere Vorzüge gewähren? Dass für Sie andere Regeln gelten, als für die anderen Schüler? Ich würde sagen… 50 Punkte Abzug für Ihre nächtliche Eskapade. Und noch mal 20, weil Sie unfähig sind, eine einigermaßen passable Erklärung zu liefern."

Kathleen sah ihren Professor mit geweiteten Augen an. 70 Punkte?! Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein! Jetzt nur nicht weitere Abzüge riskieren, keine Angriffsfläche bieten.

"Strafarbeit natürlich auch noch, das versteht sich doch von selbst."

Seine Augen wanderten nun über die junge Schülerin, die wie vom Donner gerührt vor ihm stand. Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass sie nur einen Umhang über ihrem leicht durchsichtigen Nachthemd trug. Dieser hatte sich vorne geöffnet und gab den Blick auf ihren Körper frei, der durch eben dieses Nachthemd nicht gerade ausreichend bedeckt wurde.

Als Kathleen den Blick ihres Lehrers bemerkte, der mit einigem Interesse über sie glitt, wurde sie zunächst rot und kam dann auf eine zugegeben mörderische Idee.

Sie ging einen Schritt auf den schwarz gekleideten Mann zu.

"Professor…"

Snape hob interessiert eine Augenbraue und sah ihr in die grünen Augen. Ihr Gesicht, das, wie er zugeben musste, von einer exotischen Schönheit war, schmal, mit großen Augen, vollen Lippen und hohen Wangenknochen, wurde vom Licht der Fackel so in Szene gesetzt, dass es ihm schwer fiel, den Blick wieder abzuwenden. Sie trat noch einen Schritt auf ihn zu, atmete tief ein. Nur noch wenige Zentimeter von ihm entfernt stand sie da, leicht bekleidet, mit einem undefinierbaren Ausdruck in den Augen.

"Ja, Miss Starfield?!"

Seine Stimme klang belegt und so räusperte er sich.

"Gäbe es nicht vielleicht… eine andere Möglichkeit…. diese… Sache zu… regeln?"

Ihre Stimme klang fester, als sie gedacht hatte, fast schon, als wäre sie wirklich von dem überzeugt, was sie hier von sich gab. Gleichzeitig war ihr sehr wohl bewusst, dass sie mit dem Feuer spielte und die Gefahr, sich zu verbrennen, extrem groß war.

"An was hatten Sie denn gedacht?"

Seine Stimme hatte wieder ihren festen tiefen Klang angenommen, hüllte sie samtig ein.

"Ich meine in Ihren Augen gelesen zu haben, dass Ihnen zu gefallen scheint, was Sie hier sehen."

Sie war nun direkt vor ihm, sah ihm von unten in die Augen und Snape spürte in sich ein gewisses Verlangen, das gestillt werden wollte.

"Sie haben also in meinen Augen gelesen, interessant. Und was gedenken Sie jetzt zu tun? Wollen Sie mir einen … Deal vorschlagen?"

Seine Augenbraue fuhr interessiert in die Höhe und seine Mundwinkel zuckten verräterisch.

"Das kommt ganz darauf an, Professor."

Das letzte Wort war nur noch ein Hauchen, was ihm Gänsehaut über den Rücken laufen ließ.

"Sie bieten mir etwas, das ich will und im Gegenzug lasse ich das mit der Strafarbeit?"

Sie lächelte verschwörerisch.

"Die Strafarbeit und die Punkte. Dafür bekommen Sie etwas, das Sie nicht so schnell vergessen werden!"

"Sie scheinen ja sehr von sich überzeugt junge Frau."

Snape wirkte sehr amüsiert und dies brachte Kathleen kurz aus dem Konzept.

"Lassen Sie mich doch erst in den Genuss Ihrer Fähigkeiten kommen meine Liebe, dann sehen wir, ob sich das mit den Punkten für mich lohnt… "

Sie zögerte. Die Strafarbeit, damit hätte sie schon leben können, ihr ging es wirklich mehr um die Punkte.

"Sie wollen sich mir anbieten, nur, um keine Punkte abgezogen zu bekommen? Das muss Ihnen wirklich viel bedeuten, wenn Sie dafür mit _mir_ …nun ja…"

Er grinste anzüglich und dies ließ Kathleen erschaudern.

"Sir, wenn ich ehrlich sein soll, Sie sind, mit den Augen einer Frau gesehen, wirklich keine schlechte Wahl. Sie sehen attraktiv aus, mysteriös, interessant… Also wirklich nicht die schlechteste Wahl…"

Sie konnte kaum glauben, dass sie das eben wirklich gesagt hatte. Wieder war dieses unheimliche Lächeln in seinem Gesicht.

"Interessant…"

Innerhalb eines Augenblicks hatte er sie an den Schultern gepackt und gegen die Wand gedrückt. Sein Gesicht dicht neben ihrem, sein Körper presste sich an ihren.

"Wissen Sie eigentlich, was Sie da tun? Naives kleines Ding!"

Presste er neben ihrem Ohr. Er drängte sich dichter an sie und ließ sie seine Erregung spüren. Kathleen sog scharf die Luft ein.

"Na, bekommen Sie etwa kalte Füße?"

Sie schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf, aber das genügte Snape.

"Mal sehen, ob Sie mir nicht zu viel versprochen haben!"

Wieder dieses diabolische Lächeln.

Er drehte sich um, packte ihr Handgelenk und zog sie mit durch die Gänge, bis zu seinen Privaträumen. Mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabs öffnete sich die Tür. Er schob sie Richtung Schlafzimmer, welches dunkel war, wie der Rest der Räumlichkeiten, so dass Kathleen nichts von ihrer Umgebung mitbekam. Hinter sich hörte sie, wie die Türen magisch verschlossen wurden, dann einige gemurmelte Worte, wahrscheinlich Schallzauber. Wieder wurde sie gepackt, gestoßen und landete mit leisem Aufschrei auf einer weichen Matratze. Unter sich spürte sie glatten Stoff, höchstwahrscheinlich Satin. Der würzige Geruch, der überall im Zimmer zu sein schien und aus der Decke aufstieg, benebelte sie. Sie drehte sich auf den Rücken und versuchte, etwas zu erkennen. Doch die Schwärze um sie herum machte es unmöglich. Plötzlich spürte sie ihn in ihrer Nähe. Seine Hände stützten sich neben ihr auf, sein Atem strich über ihr Gesicht. Sie bekam das ungute Gefühl, dass der Professor sehr wohl im Dunkeln sehen konnte, was sie wieder an seinen Spitznamen 'Fledermaus' erinnerte. Seine Lippen berührten ihre, erst zart, doch dann mit einer plötzlichen Heftigkeit, dass sie aufstöhnte. Seine Zunge bahnte sich einen Weg in ihren Mund, fast schon brutal. Dann lag er auf ihr, berührte sie überall mit seinen Händen und sie konnte nichts weiter tun, als es geschehen zu lassen, jetzt war es zu spät, um zu flüchten.

Er zog den Umhang von ihren Schulter, hob sie an, um ihn ganz auszuziehen und gleich mit ihm ihr Nachthemd. So lag sie nackt vor dem Schreck der Schülerschaft und dankte ihm im Stillen dafür, dass er das Licht nicht eingeschalten hatte. So konnte sie sich der Illusion hingeben, dass sie für ihn nicht sichtbar war. Seine Hände kneteten ihr Brüste, während seine Zunge immer noch mit ihrem Mund spielte, forderte und nachdem sie den ersten Schock überwunden hatte, gab sie nach, spielte mit. Ihre Hände streiften über seinen Rücken, drückten ihn an sie, ihre Zunge strich über seine Lippen, erforschte seinen Mund. Als eine seiner Hände von ihrem Busen aus abwärts wanderte und wohlige Schauer auf ihrem Körper auslöste, biss sie in seine Lippe vor Erregung, bis sie Blut schmeckte. Ein lautes kehliges Aufstöhnen ließ sie erahnen, dass es ihm gefiel. Seine Hand wanderte über ihren Bauch, an ihrer Taille entlang, über ihre Hüfte. Seine Nägel streiften und kratzten abwechselnd über ihre Haut, bis er an ihren Schenkeln nach innen wanderte und unvermittelt mit zwei Fingern in sie eindrang. Ein kurzer Aufschrei, dann bog sie sich vor Lust ihm entgegen, rieb ihr Becken an seiner Hand, wand sich unter ihm. Ihre Hände suchten nach der Knopfleiste seines Rocks. In kürzester Zeit waren alle offen. Seine Hand zog sich von ihr zurück und sie spürte, dass er sich aufsetzte. Das Rascheln von Stoff sagte ihr, dass er sich nun zügig von seiner Kleidung befreite. Als er sich wieder auf sie Legte, kam Haut auf Haut und sie stöhnte erregt. Seine Männlichkeit drängte hart an ihrer Seite, seine Lippen wanderten hungrig über ihren Körper, Zähne bissen sie, Hände erregten sie. Sie fühlte sich gefangen, berauscht von den Gefühlen, die auf sie einströmten.

"Professor…", hauchte sie. Doch er versiegelte ihren Mund mit heißen Küssen.

Ihre Hände streichelten über seinen Körper, krallten sich in ihn, wenn er wieder seine Zähne in ihr versenkte. Ihr Becken rieb an seinem Körper, verlangte nach Erlösung. Snape legte sich zwischen ihre Beine, hob ihr Becken an und drang ohne weiteres Vorspiel in sie ein. Zwar war sie erregt, doch mit dieser Intensität seiner Stöße hatte sie nicht gerechnet. So versenkten sich ihre Nägel tief im Fleisch seiner Schultern, bis diese bluteten. Sehr heftig stieß er immer wieder in sie, nahm sie mit einer Gewalt, die Kathleen die Luft raubte. Sie atmete nur stoßweise, keuchte, hielt sich an ihm fest. Tränen liefen ihr die Wangen hinab, während sein hartes Glied in ihrem Unterleib wütete. Eine Mischung aus Schmerz und Erregung ging durch ihren Körper, nahm in gefangen.

Snapes Mund arbeitet wild auf ihrem. Sie schmeckte Blut, als er auch in ihre Lippe biss. Sein tiefes animalisches Stöhnen füllte sie aus, klang in ihren Ohren. Der Bass ließ ihren Körper erbeben. Immer schneller wurden seine Stöße, bis er sich mit lautem Keuchen und Stöhnen in sie ergoss. Sie meinte, dass es nun vorbei sei, doch nachdem er sich aus ihr zurückgezogen hatte und sein Saft aus ihr lief, drehte er sie herum, fuhr mit der Hand zwischen ihre Beine und spielte mit ihrer Weiblichkeit. Die Finger versanken in ihrer Feuchtigkeit, er verteilte sein Sperma über ihr, massierte ihren Kitzler. Die Gefühle, die er dabei in ihr Auslöste, ließen sie aufstöhnen, fast das Bewusstsein verlieren. Alles drehte sich um sie, sie biss in die Laken, um nicht zu schreien. Als sie seinen Kopf zwischen ihren Beinen spürte, konnte sie sich nicht länger zurückhalten. Seine Zunge, die über die Haut zwischen ihren Beinen strich, die ihre Schamlippen auf eine Weise bearbeitete, wie noch nie zuvor in ihrem Leben, ließ sie Stöhnen, Keuchen, ihre Lust hinausschreien. Er drang so weit möglich mit ihr in sie ein, weiches Fleisch, das in der Höhle wanderte, sie leckte, bis sie wahnsinnig wurde vor Erregung und sie zu ungeahnten Höhen trieb. Mit einem lauten Schrei kam sie zum Höhepunkt, ehe sie nahe der Bewusstlosigkeit und wie in Trance auf dem Bett liegen blieb.

Snape hob sie vom Bett, zog sie wieder an und setzte sie vor die Tür. Alles ließ sie mit sich geschehen, ohne Zögern, ohne sonstige Einwände. Als er sie auf dem Boden abgesetzt hatte, vollführte er einen Schlenker mit dem Zauberstab und löschte mit einem _Dismemento_ ihr Kurzzeitgedächtnis aus. Mit einem diabolischen Grinsen im Gesicht kehrte er in seine Wohnung zurück. Wieder eine weniger auf seiner Liste. Die Punkte, die er von Ravenclaw abgezogen hatte, waren zurückgefügt, das Gedächtnis der kleinen gelöscht. Nun konnte er sich dem nächsten Opfer widmen. Und mit diesem Wissen und der Vorfreude auf die nächsten Nächte, schlief er mit eben diesem furchteinflößenden Lächeln auf den Lippen ein…


End file.
